The configuration of a motorcycle steering column is critical to the safety and maneuverability of the motorcycle. Many motorcycles use what is known as a "triple-tree" structure to couple the front wheel to the main frame of the motorcycle for turning and swinging. Conventionally, a handlebar is attached to the top of the triple-tree structure so that, effectively, a steering force, which "lies" between the front wheel and the rider, communicates with the front wheel through the triple-tree structure.
Typically, the handlebar is attached to the triple-tree structure through a pair of risers which extend generally upward from the triple-tree structure to the handle bar. In addition to providing a physical coupling between the handlebar and triple-tree structure, the risers also function to raise and establish the base height of the handlebar relative to the triple-tree structure. Thus, motorcycle riders may select and install risers of varying lengths to adjust the desired useable height of handlebar.
My discovery, which, forms the underpinary basis of the present invention is that, in subtle but quite important ways, prior art triple-tree/riser systems do not provide optimal steering performance. They exhibit this failure because they rely on an indirect translation of steering forces from the handlebar to the front wheel. In addition, prior-art triple-tree/riser systems do not permit selected equipment to be mounted readily and easily below the handlebar.